Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Hearts
Shadow Hearts is the sixth Kingdom Hearts game chronologically, set a week after coded. Story The letter from King Mickey to Sora, Riku and Kairi reveals Sora's nature as the "Key that connects everything" through his ties with Namine, Roxas, Xion, and Axel. It also reveals he must save Terra, Aqua, and Ventus from the terror of the Stoppers. Sora then uses the Keyblade to unlock the treasure chest that came with the letter, and in the chest is a Gummi ship. Sora takes the Gummi ship out and it grows bigger, so Sora hops in. Kairi and Riku come with him, and they pilot the ship to a world nearby. This world is Hollow Bastion, where they meet up with Mickey, who tells them the full threat of Time Stoppers. They need Kingdom Hearts to fill their energy, so they can stop all of Time and destroy the worlds. He also explains that they are created when a nobody dies and they want to remain alive. He then explains that they can send someone back in time as long as they have a weak heart. Suddenly, Time Stoppers attack, and Mickey is frozen in time. Sora, Riku and Kairi defeat them, but then a jester named Dhoulmagus comes along and explains that he has the members of organization under his control, and that he knows Sora's weakness. He then points his staff at Sora, taking away Ventus' heart from Sora, making the Keyblade leave him. He then tells Riku that Terra (know Xehanort) does not want Riku to have the Keyblade, so his Keyblade disappears too. Dhoulmagus disappears. Leon gives Gunblades to Riku and Sora and Yuffie gives Kairi ninja stars. They head out to Disney Castle, where the doorway to Timeless River still is, but it has advanced 10 years. They talk to Queen Minnie from the past, but she says that Mickey went to a place called Keyblade graveyard. The group (along with Minnie) go to this world, where they see Mickey knocked out by Vanitas. Before they can intervene, the place (except for Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Minnie) freezes because of Time Stoppers. Once the Time Stoppers are defeated, the battle resumes, and Sora learns why he cannot wield the Keyblade because Dhoulmagus stole Ventus’s heart. Gameplay New to the Kingdom Hearts series is the ability to switch to other party members and have two players. Also new is the Kingdom Quest feature. Kingdom Quests are quests that reward Sora for helping people, for simply synthesizing an item to recovering someone’s lost ring from a heartless. Hours 'Hours are the most superior Time Stoppers. Eleven of their members are from organization XIII (Roxas did not technically die and Axel did not want to do anything against Sora). Overall, they have 25 members. The ranks are determined by power, not order of joining. ' 'This is a full list of members: ' '1. Xemnas ' '2. Xigbar ' '3.Sai'x ' '4. Zexion ' '5. Lexaeus ' '6. Xaldin ' '7 ' '8 ' '9 ' '10 ' '11 ' '12 ' '13 ' '14 ' '15 ' '16 ' '17 ' '18 ' '19 ' '20 ' '21 ' '22 ' '23 ' '24 ' '25 '